


Trust, Past and Present

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [583]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He misses them desperately, both the people themselves and the sense of camaraderie and trust between the three of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 December 2016  
> Word Count: 227  
> Prompt: _"The past splits in two; one stays in the past and dies, one past shapeshifts and walks with you."_ \-- Camille Rankine  
>  Summary: He misses them desperately, both the people themselves and the sense of camaraderie and trust between the three of them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously within a month after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Amani and Kelly, but I like the shift here to Damien thinking about his friendships with both. I think this makes post-series AU possibility #5 in this project. Or is it #6? I'm not sure, but I'm okay with that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"The past splits in two; one stays in the past and dies, one past shapeshifts and walks with you."_  
\-- Camille Rankine

 

There are days that he feels more alone than he ever thought possible. These days are the worst in the aftermath of what's happened, when the rage simmers just below the surface, ready to combust past the boiling point at the slightest provocation. The only thing that keeps him from allowing the rage to take over is the thought of disappointing the two people who always had his back.

He misses them desperately, both the people themselves and the sense of camaraderie and trust between the three of them. They were inseparable, until he broke things off with Kelly. Even then, there was a sense of her still with him and Amani, despite the distance they put between each other.

And now, he would do anything to have them by his side again. Both always knew the best ways to lift his spirits and keep him from succumbing to the depression and rage that often howled within his skull and his heart. Simone tries to help him now, but she doesn't have the history with him that Kelly and Amani did.

He vows to do what he can to let Simone in. She can't replace them, but she can support him in ways similar to theirs.


End file.
